


up, up, up

by winterquinnox



Category: Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004)
Genre: Multi, future timeline, literally no one asked for this but wanted closure, only fic of this category in existence?, plot bunnies are randomly beautiful, wth idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterquinnox/pseuds/winterquinnox
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the cast after the credits rolled? Find out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	up, up, up

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. basically got the idea from a similar fic in an alternate future timeline. 2. disclaimer because I own nothing just this account of events for fun. 3. this movie is the epitome of mid 2000s flicks, and déjà vu had this soaking in my imagination for years. i also used crossover references from other movies so see if you can spot them out lmao

Ever since the play of Eliza Rocks, life just clicked into place for Lola Steppe. After graduation a prestigious chance caught hold of her, she headed back to the big Apple and successfully got into Juilliard School with her determination, je ne sais quoi and confidence, although some problems arose as she bumped heads on numerous occasions with the Sharpay Evans of the theatre world before biting the bullet and trying out for Broadway, she opted performing on stage, living for the adrenaline and thrums of applauding from a live audience over the glitz of the movie world actresses; in all honesty though her life was like a movie ever since she moved to Dellwood New Jersey, the experience had humbled her and she saved her dramatics for the stage and purely wanted to act for enthusiasm of stepping into someone else’s shoes and roles she grew up watching and reading about her whole life; Les Mis, Wicked, Waitress, Rock of Ages, Oklahoma!, you name it, she was casted. Lola even got to reprise her role when ‘My Fair Lady’ ran again.  
Time there had her decide on using her stage name as Lola separately and with her family and friends was always a Mary Elizabeth Steppe.

Due to her diplomatic reasoning with people Ella Gerard was heavy into politics and majored in it, the cool thing about her was that she was still best of buds with Lola and liked to let loose and fangirl like they did when they were at school. She married into a well-to-do suburb in NYC, and attended Lola’s shows when called for it.

Stu Wolff sobered himself up got his act together quite literally and went for a solo music career after Sid Arthur disbanded, he intently listened to Lola on how his music inspired her life and took time to write from the depths of his soul than clumsily drunkenly coming up with nonsensical rhymes. In return of the wake up call, he leased out his apartment to her in SoHo while he toured the country.

Sam and Lola’s chemistry bubbled into deep respect and dating even though she was far away now, he was super laid-back and nice, the nicest guy she’d ever met, and she appreciated how normal life was when she was with him, not chaotic or putting on airs and graces—just a chance to be themselves, Sam loved how exciting she was, he supported her dreams all along, helped her out and she decided he was a gem in a world of rocks and stones.

For some strange reason ever since the end of her school play and the mess of the events the concert had made in her life, her parents gravitated back to each other, it was even better than the fantasy she made up about them meeting before she was born. 

Carla Santini was civil with Lola and used her own ties within the Elite and tremendously rich Father to further a career in show business, she was a close source of celebrity and entertainment world hoopla in L.A. 

Miss Bagolli you might want to know? Turns out she wasn’t as dizzy and only a teacher, she transformed her school drama club into a rock opera, and Dewey Finn had sought her out for students interested in music and band. 

~O~O~

The End.


End file.
